Forum:Nightfall conflicts
I know Acer was going to make a thread on this, but I thought I'd jump right in. Basically: the accounts of Operation Nightfall in does not match up with what was later established in Season 3, and basically rewrites the entire story on that score. Now that I'm filling out everything from Findings, I'm running into a number of articles that - in theory - don't warrant articles because they have been overwritten in canon. The conflict first came on Rocky Mountains, which is referenced only as where Jack met one of his (retconned) teammates. It's a tricky situation but here's what I'd like to do: *Create a separate page, Operation Nightfall (Findings at CTU), to cover the original description of events and make it extremely clear that it's no longer canon **There's a lot of gray area for what would go in here - did the mission still launch from Aviano Air Base, for instance? I would probably limit it to the actual events on the ground, as (most of) the rest of it doesn't conflict with the new version of events. *For locations/objects that are only mentioned in the Findings version, use the notice that I've been putting on articles thus far: *For articles that are sourced from the old version and other sources - Rocky Mountains, eventually, once I work on - I think we could use something like the template here to block out sections that aren't "canon" to the same degree as the rest. *I'm not sold on using the Category:Non-canon characters category for the team members, as it doesn't seem quite the same situation as characters from deleted scenes. Even then, I'd still like to add them to other categories like "Deceased characters," "U.S. military personnel," etc. Basically, I want to be as thorough as possible in including everything from Findings, even if it's been retconned since then. To me it makes no sense to willfully exclude information from any article because it's now more made-up than other made-up information that's come along since then. Thoughts? --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :This definitely needs some sorting out - and has done for a while! :I like the ideas here, the separate Nightfall page is good and the nfcanon for "retconned material only" stuff. I also think that the Dwayne Shelton-style character articles could be taken out of non-canon characters. I think any background info about them that does not involve them participating in Nightfall could be put onto their page - it's not like deleted scenes where they've been completely removed from the material. However, I wouldn't put them into "deceased characters" - the circumstances of their death has been retconned, so everything past them getting into the plane and flying off to Kosovo "never happened". :Separating the retconned stuff on mixed pages into BGIN is fine, as long as it's separate from the in-universe sections of the article. :Sometime soon I would like to make a little page sorting out all the facts we have about Nightfall. There are some details from the show which override both factu and nightfall, but there's still contradictions. Off the top of my head, the show states that there were 6 men besides Bauer reportedly killed (Nightfall gets this wrong), that Mike Novick was not aware of the operation (again nightfall involves him in it), and that Jack "set off a bomb", not radioed in some co-ordinates to a plane (both eu sources get this wrong).--Acer4666 (talk) 22:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's one way we might handle "old" info inline: link. I would prefer this to putting it in background information because who knows how long and complicated that might get, and in some cases it would cut it out of where it fits chronologically. That template - just the top one - could also replace nfcanon, since without the closer, it would apply to the whole article. Or we could use something like on Memory Alpha: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Qo'noS#Historical, maybe not the dotted box but just indenting it in italics. --Pyramidhead (talk) 05:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC)